Emerald anniversery
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: "It's our anniversary?" "Suzaku I know you are not that much of an idiot." In an alternate World where no nightmares or holy empire or geass exists. They still where bounded together. In an ordinary Life they where still happy. Suzaku/Fem!Lelouch (Lula) Oneshot, requested by SerenSeren.


This was one of several request from SerenSeren. She wanted a normal AU where Suzaku/Fem!Lelouch (Lula) celebrated their 20th anniversary.

Emerald is a gem that is both associated with the 20th and 35th anniversary.

I do not own the characters or the Code Geass story. The show as produced by Sunrise, directed by Goro Taniguchi, written by Ichiro Okouchi and the character style belongs to the manga artists in CLAMP.

Hope you'll nejoy.

* * *

Emerald anniversary

The bustling sound of the city outside their apartment awoke the man. He smiled content as his emerald eyes settled on the content of his bedroom. The glass doors that lead to the balcony let in the morning sun, the light muted by the almost translucent curtains. On the opposite side onf the room there was a closet right beside the door. Pictures of family and friends decorated the walls. The most prominent one was a picture of a bride and her groom, Suzaku smiled remembering that moment like it was yesterday.

Movements from the other person on the bed caught his attention and Suzaku let his green eyes fall on the individual next to him. It was still hard to grasp that all of this was real. He was already 45 still happily married to the woman beside him. Her hair had silver running through the dark locks and age had begun to mark her face. Suzaku did warn her that all her frowning would lead to that one day.

But he didn't care about her youth fading, he was no better himself. Even if he kept himself fit and active his hair was starting to turn silver. But as a member of the police force he intended to keep the peace and inforce order and his age was not an issue, yet. He could look at her cute face all day, unfortunately his wife rarely let down her guard entirely. But then again, when you marry a woman whose job is to cut through the bull and get to the bottom of a legal case. You develop a thick skin and a sharp mind. His fingers brushed a lock of her cheek giving him a better view of her face.

The sensation of her husband's touch caused Lula to wake up. Amethyst coloured eyes quickly landed on the man beside her that had made himself comfortable, gawking at her.

"Don't you know that it is rude to watch a lady sleep?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"It should be a crime to be that beautiful." Suzaku countered.

"Nice try."

"I'll do my best."

"Well then what should the penalty be, hum?" She said as teasingly as she could.

"How about a kiss." A boyish smirk graced the man's face.

"I can do better than that." The dark-haired woman pinned him to the mattress leaving the man on his back. Hands caressed the other as they kissed content with the moment they were sharing.

But the moment was ruined.

"Oh my god, I really didn't wat to see that." Came the sound from the boy that opened the door. The girl beside him was quiet but her entire face was flustered not prepared for the display of affection they would have encountered when entering the room. Both teens where carrying trays of food and beverage. The couple realising that they had an audience, had to break it up.

"Sora. Risa. Haven't we taught the two of you to knock?" Lula shot both of the teens a mild glare.

"Sorry for wanting to surprise you." Sora mumbled a bit annoyed. His younger sister however was regaining her composure and didn't look like much of a tomato anymore. Lula shifted so she was sitting at her part of the bed again.

"We made breakfast." Risa said as she placed the dish at her mother's side. In comparison to Lula. Risa was a bubbly brunette with green eyes and with an athletic build. In contrast to the very pale and at times frail looking Lula. A small smile graced the woman's lips and her daughter responded with a cheery ear to ear grim.

"Oh, Oyakodon." Suzaku stated in delight as Sora placed a similar tray next to his father. Sora didn't look a lot like Suzaku if not for his jaw and nose one would wonder if Sora and Suzaku was related. Sora looked almost like a male version of his mother, analytic lavender eyes and pale skin along with dark hair that was just a bit curlier than his mothers'.

"Happy anniversary." Both of them said cheerfully taking two smaller bowls with oyakodon.

"Why thank you." Lula said very flattered by her children's efforts.

"It's our anniversary?" Suzaku said playing dumb.

"Suzaku I know you are not that much of an idiot."

"I doubt mom would ever let you forget it if you did. Not to mention the rest of the family." Sora said thinking of how his mother's cousins would react, Cornelia would definitely be one of the most vocal about it.

"Oh right, we are meeting aunt Ally at Kinuta Park later." Risa stated loudly in-between bites.

"Kinuta Park. That brings up memories doesn't it?" Lula said directing her question to Suzaku who felt his cheeks heat up. How could he ever forget? He had asked her to be his girlfriend there. He probably looked like a cherry when he asked her that. But then again it was satisfying to see the icy Lula turn pink before accepting his request.

Both the kids looked at the other rolling their eyes at their parents' antics.

Suzaku thought back to the first time he formally was introduced to Lula. She was an exchange student that went to Japan in hope that an experimental treatment could help save her younger sister. Ally was never able to walk again but she still had mobility from the hip up.

The first time Suzaku met Lula it had been a windy autumn some of his classmates had tried to flirt and wanted to go on a date with her. The problem was that Lula had no interest in them only her studies. She rarely spent any money on herself because of how expensive her sister's treatment was. But would not hesitate to spoil her sister. She was a honour student and was one of the top ten in academic subjects, along with that Lula also took extra classes, she was always busy. But her way of life was bound to make her collapse sooner or later.

Several months after our first meeting Suzaku saw her collapse because of fatigue. He took her to the nurse's office and she had a high fever because of her lack of sleep and not taking care of herself.

The first conversation with her almost made him want to chain her to bed. She was as stubborn as a bull, if not for her own body failing her she would have made her way back to class and went on with her day.

A week later Lula was the one to approach Suzaku. Giving him a box of chocolate for the trouble she caused him. But instead of that being their last interaction they began talking to each other and a friendship developed. When Suzaku heard she planned to stay in Japan for collage instead of returning home he began to wonder if Lula could be the one he was looking for. He had met some of her family. He even dated her cousin Euphy for a few months, so he knew about her complicated family background.

But even when he was with Euphy, he saw red when boys tried to date Lula. It was first when he became 20 when he realised that he was in love with his friend.

He knew she was the daughter of a wealthy man with a family lineage in business she was at times watched either for potential headlines or kidnap attempts. Hence her slightly standoffish nature to new people.

But in the end, she chose him.

"Right and the dinner is arranged by Kaguya baa-san. Like she would ever let dad get away from a family gathering." Sora said sarcastically. Suzaku did love his cousin but she did like things to go according to her plans, which at times meant that she would clash with others. Something he had experienced many times during his childhood.

"Kaguya-san has always been stubborn. But then again that is a family trait." Lula said shrugging her shoulders.

"If that is not the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is." Suzaku numbled just loud enough for his wife to hear.

They both remember the first time Lula was introduced to his family. His family was far from ecstatic, being very traditional they weren't very welcoming to the thought of Suzaku dating, let alone marrying a gaijin. But Lula won them over in the end. Kaguya was definetly the one that was the hardest to convince since she had already begun looking for a suitable girlfriend for Suzaku, something that Suzaku himself was unaware of. She however changed her mind when she got to know Lula and see that even if she at times did argue and disagree with Suzaku, she always did have his best intentions at heart.

The morning was so pleasant and when it was finally time to leave to meet Ally at Kinuta Park.

But before Lula had stepped out of the bedroom Suzaku managed to pull her back in.

"Suzaku we don't have time for games. Ally is waiting for us."

"Not even time for your present." He said waving a small black box.

"My Suzaku you spoil me." She said taking the tiny box from him.

"It's your turn next year." He said jokingly. Every even year she would receive a present every uneven year he received one.

She opened the box, and smiled at the sight. It was an emerald broch the emerald was shaped like a bird. The same bird that was her husband's namesake. With a long tail made of silver and smaller emeralds and open wings.

"It's beautiful." She said looking into those emerald coloured eyes.

"It even has the same colour as your eyes." She stated with a laugh.

"I wanted to give you something special." Suzaku said rubbing the back of his head a habit he have had since he was a kid.

"You didn't have to, I already have you. And I hope there will be at least another 20 years together." Those words made Suzaku become redder than a cherry, but it did compliment the goofy smile he wore.

"Now then my dear Suzaku. Shall we get going?" She said pinning the brooch to her dress. Wearing like a medal, proudly on her chest.

"Of course my lady." He said holding out his arm as they leave the room.


End file.
